


Night of Chaos

by Razial



Series: Chaos Series [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005), Josef Michael Linzer Dawn
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Halloween, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: History repeats itself and Xander and the Universe will never be the same again, not even the Doctor can set right what is about to happen and he doesn't even know if he should.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has some slight changes to the timeline of Buffy cannon in that Tara is not a lesbian and is already in an established relationship with Xander. Angel never left Sunnydale and neither did Cordelia. Willow and Oz are still together. So you are warned and if you don't like those facts, stop reading now and spare us with complaining reviews about those points, because we will just ignore them, you were warned after all *g*.

Night of Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Xander Harris or any other characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV show or its related media, they belong to Joss Whedon and I also do not own Doctor Who or any of its related media, as they belong to whoever owns the rights. All other shows used in this fic belong to their respective creators or whoever owns the rights to them.

 

Pairing: Xander/Tara Doctor/Rose

 

Summary: History repeats itself and Xander and the Universe will never be the same again, not even the Doctor can set right what is about to happen and he doesn't even know if he should.

 

Notes: This has some slight changes to the timeline of Buffy cannon in that Tara is not a lesbian and is already in an established relationship with Xander. Angel never left Sunnydale and neither did Cordelia. Willow and Oz are still together. So you are warned and if you don't like those facts, stop reading now and spare us with complaining reviews about those points, because we will just ignore them, you were warned after all *g*.

 

Chapter 1

(Sunnydale)

 

Xander looked through the racks at the shop wondering how he had allowed Tara to talk him into doing Halloween again, after the last time he had sworn off the entire thing just in case, but Tara had a way about her that had convinced him to do it. Then again he would never refuse his girlfriend anything. He still couldn't believe he had been lucky enough to bump into her during his road trip.

They had gotten on so well, that she joined him for the last few weeks of his trip and soon they had started a relationship. The gang had been quite surprised when he had returned with a girlfriend. He also burst out laughing, as he remembered what happened when Anya returned to Sunnydale thinking she could start a relationship with him, based on them going to prom together.

Tara had not been amused and with a little help from Willow had conjured up a small army of bunnies, which Anya deathly feared for some reason to chase her out of town.

As he was looking around, he failed to notice a man slip his head out of the door behind the counter and take a quick look around, before he seemed to pause, as he noticed Xander and quickly stuck his head back in the room and locked the door.

+++

Inside the room Ethan Rayne sat down and thanked Janus he had not been seen by one of Ripper's friends. He knew it was risky coming here and doing this again, but he couldn't resist and a little chaos never hurt anyone.

+++

Back in the store Xander came across a black leather jacket along with some black jeans and jumper that seemed to be a set. He also found a long light brown overcoat dumped with it as well. He quickly checked the price and saw that he could afford it and he had a few ideas of what he could go as, so he grabbed them and headed for the counter and after paying for his costume he left the shop. Again he missed Ethan, as he came out to watch the young man leave with a smile on his face.

Catching a few of Ripper's friends again in his scheme could come back to bite him again, but he decided it would be worth it. He turned and nodded to his unknowing partner who he was using to cover his presence here. Never let it be said he did not learn from his mistakes.

+++

Xander headed back to his apartment to change, as they only had another two hours before Halloween began. He had cut it close, but he had something to do tonight instead of slaying.

+++

 

(Xander and Tara's apartment)

 

On reaching his apartment he was treated to the sight of his naked girlfriend walking towards their bedroom, having clearly just taken a shower. She stopped and turned to face him with a smirk on her face, as he took the time to admire her form with a lasting look at her legs.

 

"Enjoying yourself Alex?" Tara asked, raising her eyebrow at her boyfriend.

 

"Don't mind me Tara, I was just admiring the view," Xander responded with a smile, as he threw his bag on the nearby couch.

 

"Did you get your costume?" She inquired, moving towards him, as slowly as possible to tease him.

 

She easily noted the darkening of his eyes as she did. She loved teasing him, but sadly they had no real time to play right now, as she had to get ready for tonight.

 

"I managed to find something," Xander replied. "I wonder what Buffy and the others will find for themselves," he added, as he took her in his arms and kissed her for a few minutes, before letting her go. "I still can't believe you convinced us to do this again, after what went down last time," he stated, as he took a seat.

 

Tara soon sat down on his lap and just rested her head on his shoulder with a smile. She knew a lot about their previous adventures and so when she brought up the idea of doing Halloween they had all protested as she had thought they would. But she knew how to convince them with some help from Dawn and Joyce. Xander had caved in first and then the others had soon followed.

 

"I told you Alex that happened a long time ago and the chances of it happening again are a million to one," Tara assured him. "Nothing is going to go wrong and we will have a great time and Dawn will especially enjoy this," she added. "We need a break from the slaying and this is the best opportunity for that," she continued.

 

"You're right," Xander agreed. "We really do need a break and with the Initiative up and about, we can take a little time off and maybe this will really help Buffy calm down after Angel almost got fried by Riley and his crew," he went on.

 

Angel's first meeting with the Initiative had not been pleasant and had almost cost the souled vampire his life. Not that he would have truly minded in the end, after all he was just a vampire, no matter how much he had helped out.

 

He had first thought they would be getting rid of him at the end of the whole Mayor business, but that had not happened as Buffy had convinced him to stay. Anyway it had taken a lot of explaining from Buffy and Giles to get Angel a reprieve from Maggie Walsh, the head of the Initiative.

 

A deal had been struck in which Buffy had agreed to aid the Initiative teams when needed. Giles and he had not exactly been pleased by this deal, but were not surprised Buffy would do such a thing, as when it came to Angel she was anything but objective.

 

"True," Tara agreed and kissed him again, before she got up and headed for their room. "Get changed out here and then head to the Magic Box. I'll meet you there when I've finished getting ready," she told him.

 

"As you wish," Xander said, making her smile before she entered the room and shut the door.

 

It didn't take long for him to have a quick shower and then to change into his costume. Of course wearing a leather jacket, as well as the long brown overcoat in California was a bit strange, but he found they fit very well.

 

Once he was ready he called out to Tara to let her know he was leaving and then left their home. He was really curious, as to what Tara was going to come as, but he was content to wait.

 

+++

 

(Magic Box)

 

As he reached the Magic Box, he already found Giles there, wearing a leather jacket of a different kind, as well as a white t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair had been slicked back, with a cigarette tucked behind his ear. It quickly reminded him of the picture he had seen of Giles in his youth, as well as some of the stories of his time as Ripper. Clearly Giles had decided to take a page from his younger self.

 

"Ripper, I take it G-Man?" he asked, as he took a seat at the table.

 

"I found my old gear in an old trunk and thought they would do for Halloween," Giles nodded, as he replied. "And who may I inquire are you supposed to be?" he asked.

 

"Not keeping up with current TV, have you Giles?" Xander replied. "I'm a combination of the Ninth and Tenth doctor," he added with a smile, as he stood up.

 

"Ah very interesting," Giles said with a small smile. "You do realize you are taking on the role of someone from a very British orientated show?" he inquired.

 

"Of course I know that Giles. I know Doctor Who is a British created show, but even I can admit it is a very cool show," he added.

 

Before Giles could reply the door to the shop opened and Buffy and Angel walked in. Buffy was dressed as Selene from Underworld, whilst Angel was his normal self. Willow came in behind her dressed as Aspen Matthews, whilst Oz, who followed her, seemed to be dressed as a version of Van Hellsing from the latest movie.

 

Cordelia turned up a few minutes later dressed as Sara Pezzini, from the Witchblade comics, with a replica of the actual blade on her left hand. Dawn and Joyce soon joined them, with Dawn dressed as River from Firefly and Joyce seemed to be Amanda from the Highlander series.

 

"You know this has to be the most diverse group of people from TV and other media, not counting Angel," Xander said with a smile.

 

"Yeah, but that is what Tara told us to do," Willow reminded him. "She wanted the majority of us to choose unique costumes, so we would all be different," she added. "Do you know who she is coming as?" she asked.

 

Xander shook his head and replied, "No, she wanted to surprise me as well."

 

+++

They talked for a while only rarely discussing the possibility that lightening may strike twice. Buffy basically stated this was why she had not gone as someone useless. Angel tried to assure her that nothing would go wrong this time, as there had been no sign of Ethan or any other unknown witches or warlocks in the area. Giles had agreed with this stance.

 

+++

 

The door opened half an hour later and Tara entered and what the others noticed first and foremost was her dark red hair. Xander was blown away by how much the red hair suited Tara and made her look even more stunning to him. She was dressed in a black leather body suit with silver running up the sides and she also had three blue tears that looked painted on running down her left side, just under her eyes. No one recognized who she was supposed to be and by the look in her eyes she seemed pleased by this.

 

"Wow Tara. Did you actually dye your hair or is that a wig?" Buffy asked, shocked at the change. Normally Tara was more suited to long skirts and dresses and blouses, than leathers.

 

"I actually dyed my hair as I did not like the idea of using a wig," Tara replied, as she noticed Xander's reaction to her costume. "Any ideas?" she asked.

 

No one replied, as not one of them had even one idea at who she had come as. Tara smiled. She was pleased that she had managed to come as someone no one knew.

 

"My characters name is Dawn, a goddess created by the artist Joseph Michael Linsner for a series of comics he did," Tara informed them, as she sat next to Xander and Dawn. "She is the goddess of birth and rebirth and is immortal," she explained.

 

The others took all of this in and decided the character suited Tara very well and Xander had to admit, that seeing his girlfriend in the leather bodysuit was something.

 

"So are we all ready?" Cordelia inquired.

 

She was still uncertain if staying in Sunnydale had been the right thing to do, instead of going to LA and try to become an actor, but for now it had not been too bad. She had decided not to go for two reasons. One she did not have enough money to support herself and two she was scared of what she might be forced to do, to get some parts. She knew enough to expect some people would not be above using the positions to get sexual favors from young women, who were trying to break into the business.

 

"Yes I think so, however the event does not start for another half hour, so just relax for now," Giles replied, while trying to keep his eyes off Joyce, who he had to admit looked stunning in the tight black blouse, knee length skirt and a long coat. In which he could just make out a sword to complete her characters look. A change in hairstyle had also been done and she looked quite stunning.

 

They spent the next half hour just talking about various things, but staying off the topic of slaying or anything to do with it. Finally Giles announced that it was time and they all headed out to have some fun.

 

+++

 

(Costume shop)

 

Ethan smirked as his alarm went off, alerting him that it was time to begin. He switched the alarm off and began his spell. He had added a lot more costumes to his inventory this time and instead of just putting in a lot of demon and monster costumes as he did the last time. The amount of chaos caused by this should be doubled and he knew Ripper's group had all been in the store to buy something, so he would get them as well. As for Ripper himself well he had added a few verses to ensure he would be caught in the madness as well. After all wasn't that what friends are there for?

 

The spell quickly built up and then exploded outward into the night, knocking him off his feet, as he was quickly drained of his strength. He had been expecting this, as it had taken a lot more magic than the last time due to the nature of some of the costumes. However he had taken precautions and so headed to the back to drink some energy potions, which would quickly revive his strength.  
2\. Chapter 2  
Chapter 2

(Sunnydale)

The Doctor climbed to his feet, he was swaying a little as he felt somewhat dizzy, but he quickly recovered and took a look around. First he noted he seemed to be on Earth, when his last memory was of just returning from a parallel universe with Rose, where she had encountered her father and they had fought that universes version of the Cybermen.

 

Now he was somewhere else and he did not see the Tardis anywhere. He looked around again and he soon noted that he seemed to be standing with a group of people he did not know. They were all arguing, bar a red headed young woman who seemed quite amused. He watched in surprise, as the black haired short girl nailed a taller older man with gelled hair in the face, knocking him out cold. He wondered how she had managed to do that, before getting annoyed with the noise.

 

"Ok enough people," he shouted to get their attention. He gained it and silenced them at the same time. "Now just what is going on?" he asked, wanting some answers.

 

"I'm not exactly sure," Sara responded, still very unsure about how she had come to be here, when her last memory had her bringing down a suspected murderer.

 

"I am though," Ripper butted in. "None of you are who you are supposed to be, you've been caught up in a spell." It seemed that whilst he had regressed back into his younger self, that Giles memories were intact. "Each of you have been brought her due to my friends dressing up as you for Halloween and some twit casting a spell to turn you into that person," he added.

 

"That does not make sense," River argued. "Magic does not exist," she added.

 

"Of course it does lady," Gabriel Van Hellsing countered. "Bloody warlocks are always messing with things," he cursed, before turning to Ripper. "I don't suppose you may know just who we are dealing with?" he inquired.

 

"Actually I do, as you see this has happened to this town before and to some of the people involved," Ripper answered. "About two years ago an old friend of mine came here and did this very thing, since then we've stayed away from Halloween, but one of our newest members convinced us to take it up again and as one should expect on the Hellmouth, trouble abounds when you let your guard down," he explained.

 

"The Hellmouth?" the Doctor exclaimed in shock. "Oh dear," he added with a shake of his head.

 

This began to make a lot of sense now, as to how he had gotten here and why he felt so strange. His personality seemed to be a mix of his current self and his previous incarnation. Taking in his clothes he noted why this was so. He was wearing clothes of both incarnations and if the leather clad man was to believed, a spell was the cause of this, it would combine the two into one personality.

 

"Ok a lot has been said I do not really understand, but I want answers like who you people are and what I am doing here?" Amanda growled, pulling her sword and aiming it at the closest person.

 

"I'm the Doctor and we may be in big trouble, if what our friend there said is true," the Doctor answered her. "We need to find the cause of this and stop it then we should all go home again," he added.

 

"Why should we believe you?" Selene inquired, pointing a gun at him to which he rolled his eyes at her. "So far this place is beginning to look infested with monsters and other dangerous people," she added, as she took in what was going on around her.

 

"Enough," Dawn finally stepped into the conversation and made Amanda and Selene lower their weapons: "What has been said is the truth: we are not really here and these are not our true bodies," she continued, looking each of her companions in the eyes. "Locating the individual responsible for this madness will help us end it, before anyone gets seriously hurt," she stated.

 

A groan from the body, Selene had knocked out, made them all turn to him as he climbed back to his feet. He looked confused and very unsure, as he looked around him.

 

"Buffy, why did you knock me out?" Angel asked.

 

"You are a demonic vampire, the lowest type of vampire in the world," Selene spat. "I do not know who this Buffy is, but if she is my host I would hope she would have enough sense to kill you," she added.

 

Ripper burst out laughing at the look on Angel's face, as Selene replied. He was sure when this mess had been sorted out, that his older self would be using this to keep himself amused for a while.

 

Amanda watched the scene and felt a sense of satisfaction as Selene laid into the now revealed demonic vampire. As an immortal she knew vampires and demons existed, so was not too surprised by this.

 

Aspen and Sara both exchanged unsure looks, although they both knew the supernatural existed, they were still unsure that what they had been told was the truth.

 

"Ok enough please, we have things to do, which are more important than one single vampire," Van Hellsing said, even though every fiber of his being pushed him to stake the undead monster. He knew they had to find the warlock and stop him and so far this vampire had not harmed them.

"I maybe a demonic vampire ok, but I was cursed with my soul a long time ago," Angel finally told them all. "I am no threat to any of you," he added.

 

"Make sure it stays that way," Selene growled, before turning away from him, missing the look of hurt in Angel's eyes, while it was not Buffy who was saying this, it was still her body he saw.

 

The group introduced themselves to each other, before Ripper fully explained the events of the previous Halloween. It was decided they would head for the costume shop where everyone, bar Ripper had brought some of their costume.

 

The Doctor brought up with the rear, with Dawn beside him. They both felt at ease with each other, unlike their other companions who, bar Aspen and Sara who seemed to know each other, did not get on. As they moved through the town, they encountered some rather strange and dangerous things. The first was a large tall man in a black suit with a sort of breathing mask and what appeared to be some kind of laser sword, as soon as they approached him he dropped into a guard position.

 

"Where is Skywalker?" he demanded to know.

 

Amanda and Selene both moved to confront him, when out of nowhere a blond haired young man attacked the dark figure from behind.

 

"I'm right here Vader, leave them out of it," Luke spat as they began to fight causing sparks to fly of their lightsabers.

 

"I think this is a personal fight between them and we should not get involved," the Doctor advised his companions, as he watched the fight continue.

 

They seemed evenly matched and for some reason it all looked very familiar to him, even though he was sure he had never seen anything like it before.

 

The others finally nodded and moved on, only to encounter a group of pirates fighting each other and the strange thing was that each time they stabbed each other none of them died.

 

"Well Jack, we seemed to have hit a troublesome standoff," one of the pirates said, although they could tell by the tone of his voice he was annoyed by this, whilst the man he had addressed just smiled.

 

"Well Hector, you could always surrender," Jack replied in a cocky accent, before attacking again plunging his sword into the man's gut, but again no damage was done.

 

Moving on from the disturbing confrontation, even though the Doctor had wanted to stay and see if he could find out how they had been stopped from dying. He had been dragged off by Dawn, with a little help from Sara.

 

As they approached the shop, they were actually attacked by a large monster with a horn on its head. The Doctor quickly realized it was a demon, before he was pushed out of the way as Selene opened fire, while Sara activated the Witchblade and struck as well. The demon was made short work off, after Angel and Ripper got involved. Dawn remained near the Doctor and just watched.

 

"If this is Ethan behind this, just let me handle it," Ripper told them, before barging into the shop.

 

Ethan looked up and froze, as he noted what Giles had dressed as. He groaned in horror as he realized the repercussions of this. He had dressed as his actual younger self, which meant any self control he had was now gone.

 

Ripper would beat him black and blue and considering he had changed the spell so this time it would only end when morning came, he suspected this meeting would not turn out well.

 

"Hello Ethan," Ripper said with a dark smile and his eyes darkened. "I would have thought you would be smarter than to try this again, after last time," he added. "This time, it will cost you a lot," he added, cracking his fingers.

 

Before anyone could do anything, a strange noise only the Doctor recognized, instantly filled the room. Everyone watched in shock, as a blue police box appeared off to the side. Jaws dropped in shock and even Dawn looked impressed, as the doors opened and a man dressed in a similar coat to the Doctor walked out together with a blond haired young woman behind him.

 

"Hello everyone, I'm the Doctor," the stranger said. "And this is my friend Rose," he added.

 

"How can this be possible, you're a TV character?" Ripper and Ethan said at the same time.

 

"Still going is it? Great news then, again considering I helped get it back up and running that is not a surprise," the Doctor replied with a wide smile. "I sold the idea to the original creator of the show a long time ago. I thought a bit of truth, hidden in fantasy would be a boon to this world and it was," he explained, as he walked around, taking in everyone before coming to rest in front of his double. "Hello, I guess you're the reason the Tardis brought us here, damn this does not look good," he stated.

 

"That would be an understatement," the other Doctor replied. "I think the changes invoked by the spell maybe permanent for my host body and that is a very bad thing, plus he'll have access to all our knowledge and memories," he added. "It may drive him insane," he cautioned.

 

"Er...Doctor, is that really you?" Rose asked, as she walked up to the two men.

 

"I'm afraid so Rose. A spell has changed everyone in this town, who bought a costume from this shop, into whoever they dressed as. However what this prat here didn't take into account is that his spells could have some serious side effects," the Doctor explained. "And I am not exactly him. I'm more of a combination of him and my previous incarnation, the one you knew before our run in with the Dalek Emperor," he added. "My host combined a costume made up of both of my ninth and tenth's preferred clothes and hence here I am," he finished.

 

"This is even worse than I thought," the real Doctor said in response, running a hand through his hair in slight agitation. "Who's responsible for this?" he asked.

 

"That's the warlock responsible," the other Doctor replied, indicating Ethan who was being kept in place by Ripper.

 

The Doctor took in the two men and quickly came to the conclusion that they knew each other and if he did not do something, violence would break out so he walked and glared at Ethan. "How do I stop the spell?" he demanded to know.

 

"You can't this time. I altered the spell so it would not end until the sun rose," Ethan quickly replied in fear, as he began to suspect he may not get out of here easily.

 

"That is madness," Dawn growled. "Have you no concern for the innocents who are caught in your spell or those who may die as the monsters from the Hellmouth come out and consume them?" she demanded of him.

 

Ethan didn't reply and was soundly punched in the gut by Ripper, which dropped him to his knees winded. The Doctor shook his head wondering what to do. The others exchanged unsure looks, as they were not sure whether to believe Ethan's response.

 

"There must be some way to break the spell," Van Hellsing spat, glaring at the warlock who scrambled away from him. "Does no one know of a way?" he asked looking around at the others.

 

"I'm afraid I still find the idea of magic unbelievable," River responded, before noting a host of demons coming towards the shop. "I think we are about to have some company," she indicated the demons to the others.

 

"Find some weapons quickly," Amanda ordered, before she moved to meet the threat followed by Selene and Angel.

 

The two Doctors remained where they were, whilst Ripper immediately knocked Ethan out cold and told Rose to tie him up, before charging out of the door with River close behind him. She was armed with an axe she had located in the back. Sara and Aspen followed close behind, Sara again activated the Witchblade, whilst Aspen used her natural ability to control water to form some crude water spikes from some nearby puddles.

 

Van Hellsing almost eagerly rushed out with his shotgun and pistol in hand.

 

Dawn herself remained with the Doctors, not believing she would be much help. Sure she knew how to defend herself, but she was not a match for the people who had already left. Rose after finding some rope quickly tied up the unconscious warlock, as she had been told to do before rejoining the Doctor and his, well clone she guessed.

 

"So what are our options?" the spell induced Doctor inquired.

 

"That depends on what this spell does to your host, when it breaks," the Doctor responded. "If the changes it's invoked are permanent, then there will be nothing we can do really. With the Time Lords gone there truly are no any other options," he added.

 

"So my host could become a Time Lord and seen as I am a combination of two of your incarnations what does that mean for his regeneration cycle?" the spell induced Doctor stated.

 

"I don't know, as this has never happened before," the real Doctor answered, as he took a look outside and saw the fight progress.

 

The demons were being pushed back hard, as Van Hellsing and Selene used their ammo with precision shooting, to kill the closest demons, whilst Amanda swept in and out with her sword, cutting into the demons as she went.

 

River was also doing the same thing with her axe, but at a much faster pace than the immortal. Angel and Ripper fought close enough to each other to watch each other's back, especially when Ripper used his magic.

 

The spell induced doctor stared off into space, as he contemplated what his double had said, before a crazy idea came to him and whilst dangerous he could see a lot of benefit to it. He turned and looked at the Tardis with its door open. Was it worth the risk he asked himself? He turned and looked at his double who was watching the fight which continued outside. Finally he decided he had to take the risk and so charged into the Tardis and closed and locked the doors, before heading for the control console and activating the Tardis before programming its time and destination.

 

Back outside the real Doctor was surprised by his doubles actions and could only watch as the Tardis vanished. He quickly tried to work out what his double could have been thinking, but what he came up with he discounted as too risky and not something he would do. What he had to remember, was his double was a mix of himself and his previous incarnation and it was possible his judgment was faulty. The combination was just very unstable.  
3\. Chapter 3  
Chapter 3

 

"Where do you think he's gone?" Rose asked very worried that he would not bring the Tardis back and she would be stuck on Earth, which to was now just unthinkable after all the wonders she had seen, since hooking up with the Doctor.

"I'm not sure, but I have a few ideas," the Doctor replied. "If I'm right, he's breaking the laws of time right now or attempting to bypass them," he added and moved over and leaned against her a little.

 

Rose enjoyed this, as it always made her feel relaxed and made her believe everything would work out in the end. She doubted the double was going to do anything that would bring any real harm to anyone, as the Doctor was just not that kind of person, unless forced into a situation where it was unavoidable.

 

"He will not do anything truly harmful," Dawn stated, startling them both as they had forgotten she was still in the shop with them. "He has gone to ensure that we have help and the way he is doing it, will not change time," she added.

 

"How do you know that?" the Doctor asked, as he looked the red head over.

 

"I know what my host knows about him and his host and so I know they will not do anything truly harmful," she replied.

 

"Who are you?" Rose inquired, wondering about her.

 

"My name is Dawn. I'm the goddess of birth and rebirth and that entitles me to be more in tune with what is going on, although I do not actually exist in this dimension," Dawn informed them.

 

Rose looked to the Doctor, expecting him to have a disbelieving look in his eyes, but instead he looked quite impressed. This surprised her, as she would have thought he would be somewhat skeptical about that. Before she could say anything more, the sound of the Tardis returning made them all turn and face the corner of the shop, as it came into view before becoming solid again.

 

The doors opened and the spell induced Doctor walked out with a smile on his face and his hands in his pockets. He came to a halt in front of his double and they stared at one another for a few moments before they seemed to relax a bit.

 

"What did you do?" the real Doctor asked.

 

"I came up with an idea to get us some real help, an idea you must have had maybe only half formed, but to me it was much clearer," the spell induced Doctor responded. "I went back to a point in time before the time war, which was not time locked. I made certain changes to ensure that, even with things going the same way we remember them, a colony was set up, which would survive hidden," he explained. "I located everyone I trusted and knew would be helpful in bringing the colony up to a replacement for Gallifrey in time. I got Romana to head it, considering what Rassilon does to her I thought to spare her that," he continued.

 

The real Doctor stared at his double in surprise and then shock, as he tried to work out why it had worked. He remembered having a half baked idea to do just that, after he had escaped the time war and just before he had met Rose for the first time, but he had never seriously considered doing it for real.

 

"You are telling me you started a colony of Time Lords and hid them away before the war, so that they would survive and it worked?" the real Doctor asked, trying to stem the emotions this brought up, as well as work out if this was a good thing or not.

 

"I know what you're thinking, but remember the Time Lords I chose for this were taken before the war and so you do not have to worry about them being insane or changed so badly, that they would end creation," the spell induced Doctor assured him. "Bad news is, not even they could think of something that could change my host back into a normal human, should the spell have a permanent effect on him," he added.

 

Rose watched from the side of the two Doctors, as they talked taking in everything that was said. Some of it was new information that the Doctor had not disclosed yet to her. It seemed the time war had a profound effect on his own people, which he did not like to think about, if she was reading his body language correctly. In addition it seemed that the Doctor did not know how to really feel about the change his double had invoked.

 

+++

 

Outside the shop the battle with the demons had now swung into the favor of Selene and the others, as the undead pirates led by Jack had joined in to help them, as had Luke Skywalker who was cutting demons in half with ease with his lightsaber. Strangely enough even Darth Vader had gotten involved having followed Luke and decided the demons were the bigger threat.

 

Granted this was balanced by vampires and more demons attacking them, but the numbers were more balanced, thus keeping the fight evenly matched.

 

Amanda jumped out of the way of a vampire's claws before bringing her sword up, splitting the vamp in two, before it dusted. Joined by River she ganged up on a rather feral demon and soon bought it down and taking its head off.

 

Selene and Van Hellsing began to run low on ammo and so began to fall back to the store to find some other weapons to use, Ripper and Angel continued to back each other up, whilst Aspen and Sara also worked as a team.

 

Back in the shop the Doctor finally decided he would have to see this colony for himself, once the current threat was dealt with. They still had another couple of hours to go before sunrise, but if they could get rid of the demons, then they should make it. Maybe the actions of his spell induced double would benefit them all, as his sacrifice of his people had not been worth the price in the end. The Daleks continued to keep popping up every time he felt he had finally gotten rid of them.

 

"Ok, we need to just wait this out and when the spell breaks we will have to decide on what to do, once we know for certain what changes will be involved," he concluded aloud. "Help me set up a sound amplifying subsonic wave that should in theory keep the demons away from the shop, for a rather long time," he added and headed into the Tardis with the spell induced Doctor following him with a smile.

 

Rose and Dawn moved to the doors of the Tardis, but remained outside to keep an eye on the still unconscious Ethan. They watched the two Doctors work as a team to set up the system using spare parts which lay around the Tardis.

 

It took another ten minutes before they were ready, but when they switched the machine on the effect was instantaneous. The demons ran instantly, abandoning the fight with a few of them been cut down as they fled. The fighters watched them go before the pirates ran off intent on finding some booze, whilst Luke and Vader instantly reignited their fight and moved off chasing one another.

 

Ripper led the others back into the shop and took a seat rubbing his neck as he did. The others shut the door and began to barricade it to make it more secure. Silence descended for a bit as they all rested and relaxed after such a long fight. Ethan chose this time to begin to wake up and noticing he was now tied up and the door was barricaded made him see his chances of escape were very slim.

 

"Hello Ethan, glad you could rejoin us," Ripper smiled at his old friend and pulled him into a sitting position. "How do you feel?" he asked.

 

"I have a terrible headache," Ethan responded with a glare, before looking around and noting everyone was glaring at him which showed him how little that meant to everyone.

 

"Well I suggest, if you do not want to get more than a headache you should keep quiet," Amanda warned him, placing her sword tip close to his privates to make her threat more cold and seeing him pale made her smile.

 

"So what do we do now?" Aspen inquired from next to Sara, still very confused as to what was really going on.

 

"We wait until the sun goes up, which is all we can do," the spell induced Doctor answered. "That sonic wave should keep the demons away until then," he added confidently.

 

"What of the people outside?" Dawn inquired.

 

"From what I saw on our way here everyone involved in this has become someone who can fight and use some kind of weapon or magic to defend themselves, so they should be fine," he answered. "As for the ones not involved, hopefully they'll have the good sense to stay inside until this is over," he added.

 

"That should be easy, considering we are on the Hellmouth. It's natural aura makes people reluctant to venture out during things like this, so they can easily ignore the danger the next day," the real Doctor said.

 

Silence fell on the occupants for the next couple of hours, with only small conversations breaking out. Ethan remained quiet, wondering what would happen to him when this was over. Finally after what seemed a rather slow moving night in the shop, the sun began to rise. The spell induced Doctor stood and moved over to say goodbye to Rose just in case nothing was left behind after the spell broke.

 

As he said his goodbyes he whispered something to her. The real Doctor watched her expression first show surprise then happiness, before hugging his double and then moving off. He wondered what he had said, before decided to figure it out later. The others were all awake now and they all watched the sun fully rise. Everyone who had been affected fell to the ground, as the spell broke. It took a few minutes before everyone was able to stand back up again.

 

The Doctor could tell they were not happy people and were all glaring at Ethan in anger, especially Giles and Buffy.

 

Tara was slightly upset her idea had led to this, but Xander quickly assured her that it was not her fault, joined a second later by Willow and Oz.

 

Giles quickly headed for Ethan and picked the tied warlock up and head butted him, before being pulled away by Buffy and Angel. Ethan fell back to the ground with a bloody nose.

 

"He's not worth it Giles," Buffy said, as Joyce joined them, looking like she wanted to actually gut Ethan.

 

"Yes Buffy I know, but he is beginning to get on my last nerve, as every stunt he pulls puts more and more people in danger, including everyone here," Giles replied.

 

"I don't mean to interrupt, but may I inquire if anyone has any side effects from what happened last night?" the Doctor asked, breaking in before anyone could respond.

 

"Memories and skills will most likely stick with most of us," Giles replied. "They may degrade in time, but they will be there for now," he added.

 

"I think I may have suffered some changes," Xander admitted, as he sat back down and placed his hands on his chest. Tara also raised her hand as she leaned against him.

 

The Doctor had been afraid of this and removed his stereoscope from his pockets and checked Xander out, as he had feared it seemed by being turned into a Time Lord by the spell, it had affected the young man on a biological and physical level and he would never be the same again.

 

He then quickly checked Tara and found that she too seemed to have been changed on such a scale. He considered that being possessed by a goddess had caused this.

 

"As we feared the changes are permanent for you and I'm afraid you as well," the Doctor said. "How are your memories and knowledge?" he asked.

 

"I remember everything about you and everything you know and whilst at the moment it feels like my head may explode, I think I can deal with it," Xander replied. "I'm sorry for risking everything I don't know what he was thinking, but he seemed convinced he could pull it off," he added.

 

"He seems to have done it as well" the Doctor assured him. "Yes it was risky, but it worked and by doing what he did, he has brought true hope back to me and the galaxy at large," he added. "I'll be heading to this colony as soon as I am finished here," he added.

 

"I will need to go as well, I need to pick something up," Xander added.

 

"Exactly what has happened to Xander?" Cordelia inquired.

 

For the next half hour the Doctor explained what had happened and what it meant for him in the long run. There were a lot of threats against Ethan, as this all came out, but the Doctor smoothed things down by promising to place Ethan somewhere he could not escape easily.

 

After discussing all this a bit more, the others decided to head home, whilst the Doctor, Rose, Xander and Tara entered the Tardis and headed for the Time Lord Colony, the spell induced Doctor had brought into existence.

 

+++

 

(New Gallifrey)

 

Once the Tardis arrived, the Doctor quickly rushed outside to find an almost replica of the dome of the Time Lord's. The construction seemed to be almost completely finished. It was mind blowing to see it and painful all at the same time.

 

Rose and Tara looked up in awe as they saw it. Xander himself had expected it, but was still impressed by it all the same. He looked to the entrance, as Romana and two fellow Time Lords came out to greet them and he noted how nervous the Doctor looked.

 

"Romana, it's wonderful to see you," the Doctor said in greeting, with a wide smile.

 

"And you as well Doctor, although the means on how we came to be here were risky, there seem to be little fallout from your double's actions in the end," Romana replied. "I take it the effects of the spell was indeed permanent?" she inquired, looking at Xander.

 

"I'm afraid so and Tara too has been affected to such an extent as well," Xander answered. "So I am here to pick up my Tardis and before you say anything Doctor, I will be mostly staying on Earth, but every now and then it will be nice to take a trip, as well as to come and visit here," he added, as the Doctor spun around at this.

 

"It has already been prepared, but before you go, I suggest you let our doctors have a look at you and your friend, just so we can see exactly what has happened to you," Romana suggested.

 

Xander nodded and followed them inside and for the next twenty minutes allowed them to conduct tests on him. He found out he had a partial regeneration cycle, which meant that whilst he would recover from fatal wounds like other Time Lords, he would not change personality or appearance. Tara had to deal with finding out that she was basically immortal as well. Her DNA had been changed to something beyond human.

 

The Doctor and Rose spent this time talking too many of the Time Lords on the colony, all of whom the Doctor knew personally. Finally it was time for Xander and Tara to leave. After making a few promises to the Doctor and Romana they left in his Tardis, which resembled a large closet from the outside.

+++

(Xander and Tara's apartment)

 

Arriving back on Earth, they found everything the way they had left it last night. They quickly took a shower and ate some dinner, before settling down on the sofa and talked about what they would do from here.

Their lives would now be long ones and that was a scary thought to both of them. Finally they headed for bed, as both were tired but before actually going to sleep they made love slowly, before nodding off in the arms of each other.  
The End


End file.
